


Sayu Hears The News

by TheLittleRocketMan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath, Closure, Epilogue, Gen, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: After Kira is defeated, Near and Matsuda head to Sayu's house to break the news to her of what happened to her father and her brother. (Spoilers for the Ending of Death Note.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Reading and watching Death Note, I decided to write this because, to be honest, I felt really bad for Sayu, more so than ANY other character I've seen. And I want to give her a somewhat happy ending after the events of Death Note. Because I think she deserves one.
> 
> It's been a while since I put this up on ff.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10321043/1/Sayu-Hears-The-News), so I was able to fix some typos that went under my nose and revisit the structure. I think the fic as a whole is pretty good in terms of how it turned out. 
> 
> This fanfiction follows the events of chapter 107 of the Manga because the ending was done better in the Manga than in the Anime.
> 
> Also, I don’t own Death Note.

Sayu Yagami’s life had been tough. After being kidnapped and held for ransom by a gang in a far-off country, she was broken. She wouldn’t speak, she wouldn’t smile, wouldn’t frown, she wouldn’t cry. She felt her life had been taken from her, and she was an empty shell. Nobody knew her ordeal, except her mother who tried to return her to her old self, and her father who saved her from Hell. At times, Sayu could only feel lucky that her captors were only interested in the notebook that doubled as a ransom payment.

That was how it started. Slowly, but surely, progress was made. Sayu’s mother noticed how she could break out of her shell. Sayu went back to school and reconnected with old friends. She even found herself socializing with her classmates.

As time went by, she would visit a shrine and pray for guidance and strength to get through the day. She’s been doing this for a while ever since she was able to get around on her own, without a wheelchair.

Then one day, Sayu Yagami would find another virtue that she never realized was eluding her: closure.

She was watching TV. All that seemed to be on was about the one called Kira. Some said that he was a God. Others felt differently, but in fear of retaliation, they remained silent. Sayu didn’t want to hear about all about Kira, so she found herself watching a baseball game of all things. As Sayu went to get some potato chips, she heard a knock at the door.  
“I’ll be right there! Just a minute!” Sayu called to the door. And then she opened the door. She found Matsuda, the police detective that served alongside her father for years, holding a briefcase. There was someone else with Matsuda, a young boy no younger than 13, with white hair, wearing white pajamas, and having many action figures in his arms.

“Hello there. Nice to see you’re doing well, Sayu!” said Matsuda.

“Thank you. Who’s your friend?” Sayu asked regarding the young boy. Finally, the boy spoke.

“You may call me Near. And if I am not mistaken, Matsuda has told me that you are Sayu Yagami. Daughter of Soichiro Yagami, sister of Light Yagami. Is this correct?”

All Sayu could say to the young boy, apparently called Near, and Matsuda was, “Yes. Would you like to come in?”

Matsuda and Near agreed. They went to the coffee table in the living room. Sayu turned off the TV, and Near took a spot on the floor and immediately began playing with the action figures he brought. As he was playing he spoke.

“Have you been aware of the investigation to find the killer known as Kira?”

“Not really. When I was younger, my father told me about the investigation when I was younger and my brother talked about the investigation, but my mother and I weren’t told much of anything. Probably for our safety. ” Sayu couldn’t understand what Near was getting at. Did this have to do with “that time”?

Near was still playing, and he knew what had to come next. “Matsuda?” he asked, “Do you think that you can break this part, seeing how you were closer to the investigation than me?”

Matsuda nodded. “Yes.” And then, a deep breath.

“Your father was on the Kira task force for years, but you probably knew that already. We knew not to talk about many details, but we were able to keep on Kira’s heels as best as we could. A few years after we began, your brother joined us in the investigation. In fact, we were able to get into the very same room as Kira... But…”  
“But what?” Sayu asked. She was wondering what Matsuda was trying to say.

And Matsuda was trying how to word what would come next. If he said the wrong thing, Sayu Yagami would be devastated. He had to be careful.

“Some of those who dared to oppose Kira and be in the investigation to bring him down had to sacrifice everything. Some made this sacrifice with their lives.”

Sayu feared what was coming up next. “You mean…?”

“Yes,” Matsuda confessed. “Some didn’t make it through. Our first leader L, His confidant Watari, and…”

Sayu’s eyes teared up. She had a feeling she was about to hear news she never wanted to hear.

“Your father and your brother. And countless others. All killed by Kira. I’m sorry you had to hear this way.” Matsuda knew for a fact that as much as he wanted to tell Sayu the full truth, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sayu was as scarred as she could be already.

And Matsuda was gutted. He had devastated Sayu and he knew for a fact that it was all his fact. As much as he knew what he had to do, he felt regret.

All Sayu could ask was, “Did Kira win?”

Near finally spoke and took a break from his action figures. As he spoke, he didn’t make eye contact and twirled some of his white hair with ne of his fingers.

“No. Kira lost and we were able to kill him. Light Yagami was his last victim. We were able to break him down, we were able to force the mighty Kira to his knees. Matsuda, open the briefcase before we go any further. Sayu needs to hear what comes next.”

Matsuda gave a knowing “Yes.” He opened his briefcase and brought out…a black notebook. It seemed like a normal notebook, and on the front cover there were two words in white: “Death Note”.

Sayu’s crying stopped with a moment of fear. This is it, she realized. This is the notebook that started her personal Hell. The Hell that she had fought for so long to get out of.

Near told Sayu and Matsuda, “All 3 of us will touch the notebook. This is the way we will hear the truth”.

Near and Matsuda touched the notebook, and Sayu’s hand shook as she touched the notebook.

At that moment a tall, humanoid demon-like creature came front and center. He was extremely tall, and skulls were adorning his bodies like accessories. Sayu jumped back and found herself breathing heavily, enough to make her stop crying.

The Creature looked at Sayu as her name and numbers hovered over her head. This creature was looking at Sayu’s lifespan! Then, he decided to speak.  
“Sayu Yagami.” The creature spoke. “I am Ryuk. A Death God. A Shinigami.”

Sayu was stunned to see the creature known as a Shinigami named Ryuk,

“Who are you? What are you?” Sayu asked.

“I am the one who will tell you the truth about Kira.” He took the Death Note and held it up. “And it all has to do with this notebook.”

Sayu knew what this notebook was now. This was the notebook her father gave to her kidnappers for her freedom. She was scared, but she didn’t let her fear show. Her fear had crippled her for so long. But no more.

“This is a Death Note. Take a look.” Ryuk offered. Sayu took the Death note and opened the cover. Out loud, she read the first rule: “The name of the person who is written in this notebook shall die”. She gave the Death Note back to Ryuk.

“This is how Kira was able to carry out his murders. He could control people’s actions, dictate how they died. Kira had many followers, and more Death Notes came down here from my realm. People found these notebooks and used them to do Kira’s bidding.” Ryuk declared somewhat proudly.

Matsuda added on, “Your father, myself and the task force led by L worked to find out who possessed the Death Notes. They were the way to find Kira. And…it led to your kidnapping, It led to the death of your father. It led to the death of your brother. In the end, Kira only cared about himself.”

All Sayu could ask was “Why?”

Near explained. “After killing your brother, and after we exposed him, Kira declared that he was ridding the world of evil, using the Death Note to kill criminals. He called himself a God. He called himself “God of The New World”. But let me assure you, he was nothing more than a murderer of millions. And that Death Note is the worst weapon in the history of mankind.”

Sayu had a thought. “Ryuk, how exactly did Kira die?”

Ryuk let out a chuckle. “I killed him. I killed Kira.”

Sayu was shocked. Kira, the man who called himself God, the man who ruined her life, and forced her to be held in a small glass cell. Sayu Yagami was face to face with the one who killed Kira. All she could ask was, “Why?”

Ryuk explained. “There is a deal between the first person who picks up a Death Note that falls into the Human World, and the Shinigami that owns said Death Note. I told Kira, when he dies I will be the one who writes his name in my Death Note. “

All Sayu could feel was how it felt for her father, who fought for justice, and her big brother, whom she asked for help in quadratic equations, whom she thought was one of the greatest guys in the world, felt in their final moments.

And she asked, “What happened to Kira? I have heard people say ‘There’s a special place in Hell for people like Kira.’ Is that too weird to ask?

Ryuk thought for a bit, then he realized how to put his answer. “ All I can say is this, Sayu Yagami: In life, Kira experienced the torment known only to those who have used the Death Note. And his downfall…allow me to refer you to Near.”

Near was playing with his toys, but he could give the rundown perfectly. “We knew Kira was planning to kill us all when we met face to face. He even brought one of his most loyal followers to execute his plan. But we outsmarted him. We created a fake Death Note that his follower would use to try and kill us. And that’s the simple explanation.”

Sayu could only nod and listen to Near as he continued.

“And we were able to expose him for the murderer he really is. The aforementioned follower denounced him and called him scum. In his dying moments, he called to those who did his bidding. He had become a truly pathetic sight. He cried that he didn’t want to die. We knocked Kira off his pedestal, and made him fall further than anyone else ever could.”

Ryuk could only add to the Kira-shaming. “Kira truly turned despicable. Has eviler than any Shinigami. He was willing to write his own family into the Death Note if they stood in his way.”

Sayu felt some warmth inside her, and for the first time in this talk, she smiled. Kira, the man she could now lay the blame for ruining her life, was nothing more than a parasite. Nothing more than a sociopath. Nothing more than a crazy freak with an insane bloodlust and an ego larger than the planet. She knew that whoever Kira was, she wouldn’t cry for him, for he was not the man he was before he found the Death Note. All she could say was…

“Thank you. All of you. Ryuk, I may not see you again, but I thank you.”

Ryuk was oddly grateful for the compliment. Even when she would lose her memory of the conversation somehow, he knew that Sayu Yagami was a good person, one who would never use the Death Note.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the end of this little story. Originally I had this as one thing, but I felt that for pacing, I'd give the epilogue its own chapter.

After that conversation, Sayu slept easier. Her mother was happy with how she was able to recover. Sayu had her mother. She had her friends. She had the memories of her father and brother. Things were looking up for Sayu Yagami.

 

Then one day at the shrine, she met somebody. He decided to go and ask for a blessing. He and Sayu decided to go and get some noodles together.

He told her about his dreams to open a restaurant and serve the people of Japan. He talked about how he hated Kira and was happy Kira had ceased. She told him Kira was dead, and she was able to talk to his killer.

 

A few months to a year passed, and underneath cherry blossoms, he asked for Sayu’s hand in marriage. Sayu had cried many times in her life, but now, for the first time in years, she found herself crying tears of joy. As the engagement ring went on her finger, she hasn’t felt this happy since she learned about Kira’s demise.

 

Then came her wedding day. It was beautiful. Sayu felt like a princess in her white wedding dress, and her new husband loved her as much as she loved him.

 

Sayu took the test. When she returned to her husband, she glowed with a beaming smile. Nine months later, she had a healthy, beautiful baby girl. Her husband came to see her and they realized they had become a family. As the years went by, the two welcomed two more children. The family was able to live well thanks to the success of Sayu’s husband’s restaurant. The place that specialized in traditional family fare, a family that was together. A family that was happy, a family that would never be torn apart, ever.

 

Many years later, Sayu laid in a hospital bed. She was surrounded by her husband, her children, and her young grandchildren. Unknown to her, high above the hospital, the Shinigami known as Ryuk was looking down.

 

“Sayu Yagami, when I first saw your lifespan, I knew that you would live a long life. And now that life is over.” He took a bite out of an apple that he had with him. “Sometimes, I wondered what kind of person your brother would end up being had he never discovered the Death Note, had he never become Kira. You wouldn’t even write a character in the Death Note, Sayu Yagami. You are truly a good person. Your death will be quick and painless. You’ll be with those you love.” And then he got to writing.

 

Sayu held her husband’s hand. She told him, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, her hand in his, “I love you”. As the final word exited her mouth, her eyes began to close; yet the smile never left her face.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this got sappy. And some characters may have been out of character. And there may have been some things I glossed over that may be real-world problems. But, I never thought things could get so bad for a character, and I felt Sayu Yagami deserved some happiness. I never felt as bad for a character as I felt for Sayu Yagami from Death Note. This is me giving a happy ending to a character that I feel deserves it.


End file.
